Pássaro Ferido
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Dentro da enorme mansão da família Hyuuga, entre os sussurros maliciosos que ecoavam pelas paredes, ela era considerada a “Ovelha”. NejiHina


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fanfic escrita para o FFSOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009: O RETORNO**_

**Tema 86: Ovelha**

**-**

Dentro da enorme mansão da família Hyuuga, entre os sussurros maliciosos que ecoavam pelas paredes, ela era considerada a "Ovelha". Não era possível denominá-la negra, já que sequer para o mal mostrava talento. Mas em um clã cujo principal símbolo era um majestoso pássaro com as asas abertas em pleno vôo, compará-la a um animal terrestre... Era arrancar-lhe o sonho de alcançar os céus, sem sequer tentar.

E ela tentou. Futilmente, ele pensava. Ele a observava... não, analisava – _pois observá-la seria tornar-se o pastor daquela pequena Ovelha, e, mesmo que engaiolado, um pássaro jamais desistiria de suas asas_. Ela treinava dia após dia, cometendo as mesmas faltas, os mesmos erros. Seu pai uma vez lhe disse que desejava que ele tivesse nascido na família principal ao invés daquela garota. Talvez os olhos de Hizashi tivessem enxergado aquele animal de quatro patas, indefeso, fraco...

A ovelha lutava contra seu destino. Estar sempre presa a terra, incapaz de ser o que sempre sonhou. Mas a Ovelha possuía um campo vasto para viver: era livre. Diferente dele, um Falcão Engaiolado, cujas asas eram de tal envergadura que sua prisão não lhe impedia de abri-las. Ele que ansiava pela liberdade, e ela que a tinha, mas era impedida de desfrutá-la.

Ele nunca comparou seus caminhos. Eles divergiam demais – _ou talvez seus olhos não tivessem o poder para enxergar as semelhanças._ Mas naquela competição ele quis mostrar a ovelha o quanto ela era indigna. Jamais voaria. Jamais teria o vento batendo em seu corpo, lhe dando mais altitude. Só teria a terra, suja, onde findaria seus dias sem sequer uma prova do céu. Mas a Ovelha não se afastou como ele previra... "Eu não volto atrás em minhas palavras", ela dissera. E, novamente, a Ovelha tentou voar.

O Falcão aprisionado não demonstrou remorso por ter impedido o sonho da outra criatura. Era o destino dela ficar no solo, e lá ela devia permanecer. Mas o falcão aprendeu que o destino podia ser dominado, dobrado até. O Vento urrou violento naquela tarde e o Falcão percebeu uma rachadura em sua gaiola. Percebeu que, se tentasse, poderia ser capaz de libertar-se, um dia.

Após grandes acontecimentos e perdas, quando tudo voltava a uma rotina, o Falcão pegou-se observando – _e não analisando, o que o inquietou muito_ – a pequena Ovelha, enquanto ela tinha as costas viradas para ele. Ela treinava, dia após dia, tentando futilmente alcançar o céu. O Falcão, compadecido pelo esforço da Ovelha, decidiu então acreditar naquela pequena esperança que ela tinha. Ele passou a ajudar a Ovelha, e com ela treinava, dia após dia, como se esperasse que ela mudasse de forma e se transformasse em um pássaro, como ele.

E passou a observá-la. Seus olhos a seguiam pela mansão e pelos campos onde treinavam e quando ela estava longe, seguiam-na seus pensamentos. A Ovelha tinha força, ele descobriu. Ele tinha um sonho e queria acreditar em sua realização. Ele queria ajudá-la, acima de tudo. Mesmo que a Ovelha ainda fosse incapaz de deixar o chão. Mesmo que ela, por mais de uma vez, passasse horas escondendo-se de todos. Mesmo que o incomodasse o fato da Ovelha sonhar tanto em voar somente para seguir o Vento, e não o Falcão.

Passaram-se poucos anos, e a Ovelha continuava ligada a terra. Ele já não tinha o tempo para ampará-la. Raras eram as vezes que ele tinha a oportunidade de observá-la de novo – mesmo que não fossem raros seus pensamentos por ela. Como agora. Voltando para casa, seus pensamentos voaram para ela.

O Falcão e seus companheiros estancaram por um momento ao seguir o rastro de destruição em seu lar. Apressaram o ritmo.

Somente mais tarde o Falcão saberia o que acontecera – _o Deus aprisionara o Vento e planejava fazê-lo parar de soprar._

Tarde demais...

_A Ovelha, mesmo sabendo que era incapaz de voar, saltou o mais alto que pode, tentando alcançar Deus. Pôs-se a frente do Vento, a fim de impedir que o Deus pusesse fim a sua existência. Ela sabia que não haveria a menor chance de vencer. Mas ela jamais desistiu._

_O Vento jamais deixara de soprar. E por isso a Ovelha queria tanto segui-lo. Não importava que sua vida findasse naquele momento, presa a terra..._

"_Porque eu te amo" – ela disse ao Vento._

_E naquele instante, o Falcão pôde imaginá-la como um pássaro novo, tentando alçar vôo, batendo as asas com todas a forças em busca do céu... Mas Deus a ferira e mesmo naquele momento Hinata não deixou o chão... Pois não eram só ovelhas ou falcões engaiolados..._

_Pássaros feridos também não podem voar._


End file.
